The ubiquity of mobile devices has revolutionized the way in which consumers discover and connect with sources of goods and services. For example, using the local search functionality of a mobile app (e.g., a map app), a mobile device user can express a need with varying levels of specificity and be shown nearby options for meeting that need. The user might say “I'm hungry,” or enter “Chinese food” in a search query text box. The former query will typically result in a wide range of nearby food options including restaurants, fast food, grocery stores, etc. The latter query will typically result in a much narrow range of options appropriate to the type of cuisine specified. In either case, however, the available options are primarily selected based on a distance radius from the user's location. In some cases, the user might be given the option of increasing or decreasing the radius so as to correspondingly expand or reduce the set of available options. However, there are situations in which the use of a radius from the user's location does not capture the most relevant options.